Blindness
by ForlornSpirit
Summary: ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!Perseus (Percy) Jackson wasn't always blind. He still had the use of his eyes up until the age of eight, yet when an accident happens causing Percy to become blind and increases his other senses, how will he adapted. What do the fates have planned? After all, with great power comes a great sacrifice. ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys seeing as my first story has become so popular I thought it'd be a good idea to give another one ago. This story won't be updated as often as Titan of Life but I will update it as much as possible. Oh and guys I'm getting really bad writers block on Titan of Life so if you have any suggestions PM me. Anyways guys the plot start of abit like daredevil so don't get annoyed if it seems like the plot isn't my own at first. I'm mostly going to stick with the plot of the PJO book.**

 **So anyways…**

 **DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!1**

 **I do own the plot… kinda I guess**

 **Yours,**

 **Jess**

Prologue.

A young boy with vibrant sea green eyes is walking home from school without a care in the world, hand in hand with his mother, desperately trying to convince her that it wasn't his fault that he submerged his class in water. She wasn't buying it. The boy's mother desperately tried to scold him; it would have been convincing, if she could prevent herself from laughing.

Unknown to them a truck containing waste chemicals was out of control. Heading for them.

They wait at one side of the road. Waiting to cross. The truck gets closer. An old man is in the middle of the road. The truck is heading for him. The boy's eyes widen in realisation. The man would be hit, most likely killed.

In a desperate attempt to save the man, the young boy released his mother's hand. Ignoring her protests he ran towards the man. Pushing him out the way. The truck pasted where he was moments ago. Yet in the desperate attempt to save the man, the boy fell to the floor. Chemical waste covered the floor, getting in his eyes.

The boy's mother lent over him. Wiping the waste from his eyes. She was too late. Unknown to her, his vision was already fading. The last thing he saw and ever will see was his mother's worried face. The boy's vision faded into an inky darkness.

In a desperate attempt to feel security once again he reached up and grabbed his mother's shoulders. Staring at her with once vibrant green eyes, know clouded with blindness.

"I can't see," the boy's voice was barely a whisper; gradually increasing in pitch. "I can't see," he repeated once again. Sobs racked his body. "I CAN'T SEE!" The boy only hoped to be proved wrong. Yet he couldn't be more correct. He was going to live in darkness for the rest of his life.

The sirens of an ambulance rapidly approaching grew louder. In a desperate attempt to calm the boy his mother lent down and whispered in his ear, "Shhhhhhhhh, it'll be okay my baby boy, help is coming. Shhhhh everything will be okay just hang in there Percy."

The fates really are cruel.

 **Sorry about it being short.**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hi guys I'm back! The chapters for this story will be short and sweet. NO COMPLAINING! Any way I'll be updating Titan of life soon. Enjoy.**

 **For disclaimer read previous authors note.**

 **Yours,**

 **Jess.**

Chapter 1

A young boy sat on a bench in a park. Alone. His once bright green eyes now a foggy, pale green. It's been a year. A year since he was officially deemed blind. He was meant to be accompanied at all times but he couldn't stand it. He hated the pitying glances. Now he was blind but he wasn't stupid. He could tell that every time he walked by people would offer and try to help him. He hated it. Absolutely hated it. They took away his independence. Independence he so desperately needed. How was he going to adapt to his blindness if they wouldn't let him?

A soft thump and a sigh alerted him of company. The boy didn't move, he just continued to listen to the sounds around him. That was until murmuring broke out. "Will you just shut up!?" He didn't turn to look at them but it was clearly directed towards the group of people.

Luke had been having a terrible day. First he, Thalia and Annabeth were being continuously being chased by monsters whilst being led to Camp by Grover. **(A/N I know this isn't completely correct but I decided to put it like this in my story. Shut up.)** And now he was being told off by some kid who wouldn't even look at him whilst he was talking. Luke was just about ready to give him a piece of his mind; balling his fists he made to stand…

Annabeth took control of the situation. Sticking out her hand she introduced herself, "I'm Annabeth." The boy completely ignored her hand before replying.

"I'm Percy." Thalia seemed to grow annoyed at his rudeness, as Annabeth lowered her hand as she spoke up.

"Well then _Percy,_ " She spat his name with clear detest. "Aren't you going to sake her hand?" Confusion flashed across his face.

"Hand?"

"Yeah y'know the one she held out for you to take. What are you blind?" Thalia rolled her eyes and waited for his response.

"Yes." His reply came back bluntly. Luke decided to speak up for the first time.

"Yes what?" Instead of answering he turned to look at them. Dull green eyes stared back at them, unwavering, unseeing. Annabeth was the first to voice their thoughts.

"You… you're blind." The boy – Percy – nodded. Yet before anybody could speak up a voice was heard in the distance.

"PERCY!? PERCY!" Percy turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Well this is my queue." Before they could even respond he ran off; expertly weaving in and out the crowd.

None of them knew that in a few years they'd meet again. Yet next time they'd be approaching a war. Not all of them on the same side.

 **I'd respond to some comments but I really can't be bothered.**

 **So yah…**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi guys it's that time for me to update. If you have any suggestions for this story PM me. I'm going to start off by responding to some reviews I've received on the previous chapter.**

 **DontCryCraft**

OMf they weren't led by GROVER what do YOU k now goSh!1111!111

 ***Face palm*. Katie? Read the books…**

 **Huh that's all the reviews I got on the previous chapters. Oh and if you decide to review for this chapter can you point out to Katie what she got wrong? What did I change in this fanfic that's not in the book? If you guess right cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Yours…**

 **\- Jess**

Chapter 2

Once again Percy sat on the bench in the park alone. Basking in the silence surrounding him. He was truly at peace. Well until somebody sat beside him. Percy chose not to acknowledge him, the person returned the favour.

Several minutes past. The man spoke. "I know what you're going through *****. Been through it myself. Losing your sight is hard." The man paused. "But you're different. You can sense where everything is. In your own way; you _can_ see."

This seemed to completely stun the Percy. What was he talking about?

The man seemed to pick up on his confusion. "You hear things which normal people wouldn't, _shouldn't_ be able to hear. Am I right?" Percy took a minute before responding.

"Yeah I guess but the doctors said that it was only my senses adapting to me being blind." The man let out a long sigh before voicing what was running through his mind.

"Not to your extent. You, you can most likely hear things others shouldn't hear. If you focused enough on what you wanted to hear. You may just be able to lay out your surroundings." Percy merely hummed in response, not letting on that he was secretly intrigued about what the man was saying. The man continued, "If you wish to learn how to use this to your advantage, you _will_ meet me hear every day at 4pm sharp and I'll teach you how to use this gift to your advantage." There was an edge to his voice which made it sound more like a demand then a request.

The man left.

Percy once again sat alone.

Poseidon sat on his throne, pondering. If he was to visit his son and he's blind, it doesn't count as breaking the ancient laws does it? If he can't see him, he won't know it's him. Will he? No; there's no way that this would count as breaking the ancient laws.

Poseidon vanished in a mist.

He reappeared several feet in front of his son.

Percy didn't even blink.

He continued to stare ahead. Not acknowledging his father's presence.

Poseidon sat down next to him. They sat in silence neither one wishing to start the conversation.

Poseidon stared into Percy's eyes. _His_ eyes. Yet the once bright sea-green eyes had faded. Leaving only milky green iris staring blankly ahead.

He took a deep breath.

His heart rate picked up.

He opened his mouth to speak and…

 **Done! Complete! Cliff hanger for all of you! Okay so if there's a certain way that you want Percy's and Poseidon's conversation to go PM me! Just one thing I need to clear up.**

 ***1 I can't remember how the conversation went so I made it up.**

 **So until my next update.**

 **Bye.**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**Hi guys I have some un-fortunate news.**

 **IMPUTTINGTHISUPFORADOPTION!**

 **Ok you got that right? No? Oh okay. I'll say it again.**

 **I'm putting this story up for adoption.**

 **Now before you go getting annoyed; I've just lost inspiration and don't know what to write any more. I'm thankful for the reviews and whatnot but school work is beginning to catch up with me.**

 **I hope you guys will understand that not only this but I'd like to turn my full attention on Titan of Life.**

 **So if you want to adopt this story PM me and I'll write the possible adopters down in my next A/N before drawing names out of a hat to see who gets this story.**

 **Sorry!**

 **Yours (for one of the last times on this story),**

 **\- Jess**


	5. ADOPTED

**ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIREi!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTE** **D BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

 **ADOPTED BY DAWNSVAMPIRE!**

u/6679337/Dawn-sVampire

 **I just want to say thank you all for following me! I hope you continue to follow this story whilst DV (DawnsVampire) continues to write this story for me. So once again thank you for the support.**

 **Yours for the last time,**

 **-Jess**


End file.
